Peter Parker (Earth-61116)
"With great powers... there must also come with great responsibility and i'll never gonna forget those words, cause i made a promise to the only person who has raised me for my entire life and now, i'm gonna use my powers to help peoples who can't save themselves as a web-slinging crime fighter, the one and only amazing, spectacular, sensational, yet awesome Web-Slinging Avenger, Spider-Man!" History Early Years Peter Benjamin Parker was born to Horizon Labs scientists Richard and Mary Parker on May 28, 2001. However, his parents mysterious when he was three year old disappears when he was raised by Uncle Ben and Aunt May from childhood and throughout from elementary school to nearly his last years of Midtown High, which causing him to believe that Horizon Labs hiding some dark secrets from within and even his parents. He befriend with Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy, and his childhood crush Mary Jane Watson and often get bully by his former friend, Flash Thompson and his friend, Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane. Becoming Spider-Man While on a school field trip at Horizon Labs, Peter get bitten by a radioactive spider and start to feel sick and passed down, he wake up in the hospital room where the scientists at Horizon Labs quickly study Peter's bloodstream where Peter find himself on a life changing journey where he learn that the spider's bite gives him amazing arachnid-like abilities. He create web-shooters where he test out his powers in a abandoned warehouse and still wandering what to do after returning home, he think he would be a wrestler. But, realize that he would has fame to go into his head like Flash has. Than, the next day, Peter return home from school and still wandering of what to do. Than, he see his uncle being brutally murder, he asks Gwen's dad, Commissioner George Stacy who kills him, he simply tell him psychopathic serial killer Cletus Kasady, causing Peter to be furious and set out to him. Than, he find Kasady and start beaten him up nearly to death and quickly realize that vengeance will never help him solve his problem where he remember that his uncle told him... "with great powers there must also come with great responsibility". Causing him to uses his powers to help peoples who can't defense themselves as Spider-Man. Life as a Superhero A week and a half later, Peter create a costume for his superhero alter ego to help peoples and fight crimes, he than begin facing his first supervillain, the Grizzly, a grizzly bear-like mutant, who was robbery a bank, he than defeats the Grizzly and return the money back to the bank safety which Grizzly plot his revenge while he struggles of hiding his superhero identity from Harry, MJ, Gwen, and even Aunt May while also trying balance his school life, he than face the Grizzly again. During the fight, Grizzly throws a car, which has peoples inside of it, at Spider-Man, who than catch it by using his strength and drop it safely. Than, he defeat the Grizzly, where he seek revenge on him, and later face the Crime Master, a crime boss who become growing a unhealthy, yet dangerous obsession of destroying Spider-Man and take over New York's criminal underworld. College Life After graduating Midtown High, Peter begins facing other villains, , while struggling with his college life = Powers & Abilities Powers * Super Strength ' * '''Super Speed ' * 'Super Reflexes ' * 'Healing Factor ' * 'Super Agility ' * 'Wall-Crawling ' * 'Organic Webbing ' * '''Spider-Sense Abilities * Genius-Level Intelligence ' * '''Skilled Photographic ' * 'Expert Inventor/Engineer ' * 'Master Acrobat ' * '''Indomitable Will Weakness * Spider-Sense Disruption ' * '''Ethyl Chloride ' * '''Bad Luck Paraphernalia *'Web-Shooters ' *'Spider-Tracers ' Trivia *This version of Spider-Man is a strongly combination of his Earth-616, Earth-1610, Earth-120703, Earth-12041, Earth-26496, Earth-199999, and Earth-96283's counterparts. *Peter plans to works at Horizon Labs, despite of him wanting to know what happens to his parents. *Peter likes both Jurassic Park and Star Wars. * * Category:Billy2009 Category:Earth-61116 Category:Marvel Alphaverse Category:Spider-Man Category:Heroes Category:Webbing Category:Wallcrawling Category:Super Strength Category:Super Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Danger Sense Category:Super Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Avengers (Earth-61116) Category:New Avengers (Earth-61116) Category:New Fantastic Four (Earth-61116) Category:Marvel Knights (Earth-61116) Category:Former Marvel Knights Members (Earth-61116) Category:Former New Fantastic Four Members (Earth-61116)